


Be My Passion – Be My Escape

by waitingfor_otabae (waitingfor_margo)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_otabae
Summary: Yuri realises things.Just a short reflection on Yuri's relationship to Otabek





	

Yuri loved skating for what it did to his head. When he slid over the ice as fast as he could and the wind blew his hair out of his face, he was free of himself. It was a feeling hard to describe. But it was liberating, not feeling yourself, not being frustratingly aware of yourself, of every step you took, every word you said. Just being yourself without realising or being bothered by it.  
Yuri was aware of his talent, let others praise him, sure, but this was only one thing of many that defined his person. His love for the ice didn’t make him who he was, it was a chance to flee from himself.  
And this was what made Otabek so important to him. Because this feeling of being freed from the cage that was your own head was something he experienced solely when skating or spending time with his friend. It used to be different. Just when they had become friends, Yuri had heard the voices in his head louder than ever; Otabek threatened to be the exact opposite to his passion. He threatened to drive Yuri insane just by his presence, made his heart beat faster and his insecurities grow so that Yuri considered more than once to just turn back, to forget friendships and tingly feelings and overall feeling good…more than that. But something drew Yuri to Otabek that he couldn’t resist and so he didn’t say anything, tried not to think too much about his fears because even if he didn’t want to admit that he depended on anyone – he didn’t want to lose this mysterious boy. After some time things changed, slowly but surely. Yura thought less, opened up more. And he had the feeling Beka did the same. And just like that, slowly but surely, Yuri felt the same liberation, the same escape from nagging thoughts he did when skating. That was when he realised Beka had become his passion.


End file.
